Vehicles operate on many different types of roads. Paved roads are generally smooth while unpaved roads, such as gravel roads or dirt roads, are generally bumpy. Vehicle suspension systems are often tuned to accommodate different road surfaces. Nevertheless, drivers typically can tell when the vehicle is operating on a smooth surface as opposed to a bumpy surface.